


Magic Power

by Proton, superbunny



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proton/pseuds/Proton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/superbunny/pseuds/superbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the brutal Japanese entertainment industry, one talent firm tries to make it big without sacrificing the happiness of its staff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heavy Rotation

**Author's Note:**

> At the moment this fic is really just a slice of life modern AU detailing the lives and romances of magi's characters (more characters, tags, etc will be added later on as we progress), but in the future I think we'll pick up a plot as relationships and stuff get properly set down. There's gonna be a loooot of smut, so enjoy ;)

“Why didn’t you tell me my hair looked that shitty this morning?”

“You mean the fact that it looks like something out of a bad otome game? Sin, that’s how it always looks.”

Sinbad pressed pause. “Ja’far, do you really not like my hair?”

“You were the one who mentioned it. Don’t make those puppy dog eyes at me like I just stepped on your heart.”

“So you really don’t like it...”

“Of course I don’t like it.” Ja'far rolls his eyes when Sinbad's brows furrow and a worry look crosses his eyes. “I _love it,_ you imbecile!”

A relieved smile spread across the CEO’s lips. “You just love to toy with my fragile ego, don’t you?”

“For something so fragile, it sure is big,” said Ja’far as he resumed the variety show recording. “...Don’t you dare make a dick joke.”

“Sheesh, I wasn’t gonna,” Sinbad fibbed, defeated.

“Exactly,” Ja’far smiled, petting the taller man’s head. 

 

***

 

“So, tell us about your first time!” The audience laughs. “Performing, of course.” Scattered chuckles. “ _On stage,”_ the host finished.

“Do you mind if I tell it from the beginning? I’m feeling sentimental.”

“Oh, the more the better,” said the host, and the audience clapped in agreement.

“I was 14,” Sinbad said, hand curling at his chin as he considered how to tell the tale. “and my mother had been sick since I was, what, ten? She had all sorts of issues, and we couldn’t really afford the special treatment she needed - this was during the recession - so with my dad gone, I had to work at the docks in Yokohama, which was a 20 minute bike ride after school. Her condition kept getting worse and my pay wasn’t getting any better, being under the table in the first place.

“I was unloading boxes, and I’d always sing while I was doing that, usually whatever I’d heard on the radio that morning. This guy, who at the time I thought had to be crazy and homeless, came up to me telling me my voice was perfect and I was born to be a star, which to me seemed like a really odd line to beg with, but I gave him the 500 I had in my pocket anyway. He didn’t take it. He just gave me a flier for some singing contest they’d have downtown the next Saturday.”

“And you went, I assume?”

“Of course. The prize was ten million yen, how could I not? That was more than enough to get the procedure.” Sinbad looked down for a moment, as if remembering something he didn’t intend to. “I sang that old song, _Ue o Muite_ , the same one I’d sing my mom when I visited her in the hospital. It was the first Japanese song she heard after she moved from Pakistan.

“To be honest, due to my personality, I knew I was going to win. There was one other kid who’d been classically trained - actually, I think he was the governor’s kid - but he didn’t have any soul, you know? He couldn’t capture their hearts like I did...”

“There’s the trademark self-esteem, huh,” the host chuckled, turning his guest’s face a little red. “You’re right, though. You always could make anyone love you with one song.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” the former-star retorted. “If that were true... well, I wouldn’t have had as much time to love a certain someone even more.”

“...and I assume you won’t say who you refer to? Ah, later,” the host gestured for his guest to continue.

“You might be surprised! Anyway, I went straight to the hospital afterward, excited as hell, and...” A certain darkness flashed over Sinbad’s face. Something like regret, guilt, and anger, swirled into a sorrowful cocktail. “When I got there, she was dead. A stroke took her. I couldn’t stop thinking, maybe if I hadn’t gone, maybe if I’d been there with her, I could’ve saved her.”

“That’s really not something you should blame yourself for,” the host said with a furrowed brow. “It’s still awful, but it’s not your fault. God, I knew your mom died when you were young, but not... that’s awful, really awful.”

“It was, it still is, but I can’t change fate. Even if I could... despite everything, I don’t think I would. Because the next day, I ended up getting scouted by that same guy I thought was homeless. Turned out he worked for Solomon and Associates... the biggest talent company at the time. They put me in KINGS, my first group, and we were a hit. Our first single topped the Oricon - I’m sure some of our audience can recall this - and I was in a high-rise in Minato-ku...

“If I hadn’t lived in that high-rise, I wouldn’t have had that fateful encounter that one night. I wouldn’t have met Ja’far... the man I’m going to marry.”

The audience erupted in cheers, and the show cut to commercial.

 

***

 

Ja’far grimaces when he re-enters the den from an espresso run. The sight before him wasn’t unusual, even for 7 at night on a Saturday, but it’s nonetheless frustrating.

“Sin, get up. I can’t use the couch if you’re using it all up, sleeping like...” Ja’far was going to say ‘a dead tuna fish,’ but the cultural connotations of such a remark might give Sinbad the wrong idea ( _everything_ gave Sinbad the wrong idea). “...sleeping like an old man.” That should do it.

“I’m not old!” Sinbad sits up, like some kind of narcissistic Jack-in-the-box, falling back down quickly into the plush sofa, eyes half open. “Oh, it’s just you. Hey babe, what is it?”

“I need to do work and I want to sit here. Please make room.”

“Mm, but you can just sit on me, you know,” Ja’far feels a familiar squeeze on his buttocks and an even more familiar heat filling his face.

“You’d still have to sit up.”

“No, I wouldn’t,” Sinbad unzips his pants, freeing his of-course-already-hard cock from its once-again-underwear-free restraint.

“Pervert.”

“So you wouldn’t want me to fill your ass while you fill out forms?”

“It’s not forms, it’s a press release about our marriage, since you decided to make that everybody’s goddamn business -”

Sinbad pulls down the smaller man’s sweatpants and underwear in one motion. “Mm, your glutes look tight today. Been working out?”

“Yes, I have, and you know that, stop being stupid.”

“You didn’t answer my earlier question, hon. Do you want my dick in your ass or not?”

“Maybe.”

“I wasn’t asking for the Ja’far answer. Say yes or I’ll leave you alone.”

“Okay, okay, yes. I do still intend to do that work though, so you'd better not move an _inch_.”

“I’ll try,” Sinbad sighed, grabbing some lube from the end table.

“ _Do_ or _do not,_ Sin. There is no _try._ ” Ja’far took the bottle, unlidded it, and began spreading the substance over the other’s member. Ja’far felt Sinbad’s lust grow within his hand, already shivering at the thought of that large, throbbing hardness inside him.

“Get on my cock already, Jaf.”

Ja’far was thankful for Sinbad’s helpful guiding hand. Once the head had entered him, he lowered himself down, shuddering as he was filled, millimeter by millimeter, with thick, pulsing pleasure. His mind somewhat clouded from sliding further on to that brutal goodness, the young executive grabbed his laptop from the floor and opened it up. Having brushed the lube and pre-come onto his (properly, Sinbad’s) shirt, the twenty-something began typing.

_Sindria Management is pleased to announce some rather personal news about its founder and CEO, Nanami Sinbad, and its vice-president, Ja’far Lind. As you may have heard, the two are to be wed._

_The date for the ceremony has not been_

Ja’far gives in to a nagging want, and brings a hand to his hard-on. Jerking up and down, he lets out a few squeaks as he takes it all in - that daunting monster of a cock is now completely within him, sticky and hard and capable of so much more than what it’s currently doing.

Sinbad, too, gives up a little. The feeling of being straight-out buried in that perfect bottom is too much, making him buck up lightly into his lover.

Ja’far swings his head back. “Idiot. You want me off already?”

“Sorry, sorry. Forgive me?”

“Final warning,” Ja’far snarks. Convinced typing is hopeless, he turns on the voice recognition program.

_...announced, but Mr. Sinbad plans to have a charity gala in place of a reception, benefiting the disease prevention and containment efforts on the Indian subcontinent._

_A.M.A. and Fog Troupe’s national tours will continue as planned. We hope you- aahh -  hhh- hh- Sin stop - lay back down -_

Ja’far is less upset than he expected himself to be. In fact, he’s kind of relieved when Sinbad sits himself up, knocking the laptop onto a fallen pillow. “Sin -- this is --”

“Better than work, right?”

“That was about our _marriage_ , you idiot.”

“Mm, let’s keep the focus on your ass at the moment, babe,” Sinbad growls as he manhandles Ja’far onto his knees.

Positions changed, his thrusts go beyond obscenity and into absolute consummate love, physically expressed in the best way Sinbad knows how.

Ja’far moans, elbows digging deeper into the cushions. His face feels hotter than lightning, and he pleasures himself more and more shakily, pumping with extreme urgency until his arousal spills out onto the upholstery. The arms that supported him go limp, and he surrenders himself into Sinbad’s fucking.

“God, I love you, you slut,” Sinbad whines, slamming in a final time and releasing into Ja’far, pulling out and just enjoying the sight of that perfect ass overflowing with the results of his orgasm.

“Luh yuh... tuh,” is all Ja’far can manage before he passes out, spent and now uncaring about the deadlines he always forgets are set by Sinbad.

In moments, the pair are both in dreamland, sprawled over furniture and fully prepared to cancel the maid service that week.


	2. Rumor Has It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pisti's a rumor queen, and that's...kind of scary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally supposed to include Alibaba's group and Hakuryuu's group meeting up at the Kouhaku (and the events that ensued afterwards /wink), but it was getting too long so it's been cut. You'll get that veeeeery soon, I promise. For now, please enjoy Pisti's shenanigans (and lots of dialogue, whoa).
> 
> The group names all have some underlying joke or meaning to them. Points to anybody who can try and guess at what they are.

It hasn’t been long since Sinbad’s public proposal, but the hype of it is clear as day: Sindria Management had gotten a rise in requests for performers recently, and everybody had schedules as full as Ja’far’s—and _that_ didn’t happen often. 

Now with the year ending and the annual Kouhaku coming up, Alibaba would be lying if he said that he didn’t think Sinbad’s proposal was a bit too convenient. There was a spike in both popularity and record sales for AMA as well as other groups affiliated with Sindria…Alibaba briefly remembers hearing Sharrkan and Pisti whooping for joy when they got the news.

The news being that they, along with AMA, got invited to the legendary Kouhaku Uta Gassen, a music show that only happened once a year on New Year’s Eve. Being invited to the show meant one had officially become successful in the entertainment industry, and with the show being broadcasted nationally and internationally, it was a huge highlight in anybody’s career.

Sinbad (who was practically glowing next to a very flustered Ja’far, bless the smaller man’s heart) was so pleased with their invitations that he threw a party for the whole management, during which he had explained the details of the music show.

 

***

The restaurant is filled to the brim with employees from Sindria, all chattering and drinking and celebrating the good news. Huddled in one of the rear-most booths of the packed eatery is Alibaba, Morgiana, Ja’far, and Sinbad, going over the news and talking amongst themselves.

“So there’s the red team, and then there’s the white team,” Alibaba says, fiddling with his third cup of sake. “The red team is for female vocals and the white team is for male vocals. AMA will be put on the red team- that means we’re doing one of Morgiana’s songs then, right?”

Sinbad, smiling and rosy-cheeked, affirms: “Right. It’s one of her favorite songs too, if I’m not mistaken.” He looks at Morgiana for confirmation, and she all but hides her flushed face behind her hands with a brief nod. “Kimi ni Tsubasa. The theme this year is less unified than usual. The NHK said it’s ‘Our Quintessence’, so for AMA that song is probably what defines it.”

“I’m happy,” is Morgiana’s simple reply, as she uncovers her reddened face. “I didn’t think that song would suit us so well.”

“Aww, don’t be so humble Morgiana.” With a laugh, Alibaba leans onto Morgiana and takes a swig of sake, cheeks burning red. “I hear the song is one of our most popular, especially with the girls.”

“Well, AMA in general is more popular with women than men,” Ja’far pipes in. “Although Morgiana does seem to attract her own special male following, lucky her.”

“I’m not surprised! She has such a nice singing voice, doesn’t she? And a pretty great body, too— ”

“Alibaba, you’re drunk. Don’t lean on Morgiana so much or she’ll deck you,” Ja’far sighed.

“Don’t worry about those two, babe. Let’s give the lovebirds some space.” Even in his hazy state of inebriation, Alibaba knows Sinbad is probably feeling Ja’far up under the table. “How about you and I go to the restroom for a bit?”

“We’re in public, Sin.”

“I tell national TV that we’re engaged and you’re worried about doing it in a bathroom? The restaurant is practically just the management at this point...”

“Telling all of Japan we’re engaged and having sex in a public restroom are two different things-“

“I still don’t get the difference...” Sinbad is practically whining at this point. “Come on, it doesn’t even have to be anything crazy. You could just get on your knees and—”

Even through the noisy ambience of the restaurant, everyone can hear it when Sinbad gets slapped.

 

***

 

With the Kouhaku coming up, most of Alibaba’s time was filled with rehearsing with Aladdin and Morgiana at the studio and elsewhere. Today it was at Sharrkan’s spacious flat with Yamuraiha and Pisti in tow. It’s been a while since they all sang together, and it felt more like a day of leisure and catching-up than it did a day of rehearsal. Still, they sang their hearts out (until their voices were nearly hoarse, something that would have given Ja’far a heart attack) until they earned a lengthy break time, which they all spent congregated around the table in the dining room.

“Alibaba, did you hear?” After a particularly long singing session, it was always Aladdin who caught his breath first. He had lungs of steel, Alibaba swore. “Some of Kou’s acts are gonna be at the Kouhaku, too. Jugemu–I mean Judal’s s’posed to be one of them.”

“I’m not surprised about Judal. He’s been the center of a load of scandals, hasn’t he? It’s probably Kou’s method of getting him more attention,” Pisti adds, as if stating the result of some mental math.

“And KTC89’s gonna be there..,” Sharrkan notes, trying (and failing) to hide his excitement, as if there wasn’t a gravure poster of team K on his bathroom wall.

Yamuraiha groans. “There’s like fifty-plus people in that group alone. Backstage is going to be _packed_.”

“Yeah, it’ll be fun! There’s also a new group from Kou making their debut there. Two singles out and already they’re pretty popular,” Aladdin bounces in his seat, fiddling with the end of his braid. “You’ve heard Sinbad talking about them, right? They’re called TAKERZ, and they have three members like us.”

“Oooh, I’ve definitely heard about them. They’re cute,” Pisti giggles. “They’re all related to Kouen. Two of them are his brothers, I think – Kouha and Koumei. The other is his cousin... You know Hakuei, from KTC89? Her brother’s the third member, Hakuryuu. He’s got this whole eye patch and scar thing going on, but nobody knows if it’s real or not.”

“Knowing Kouen, it might as well be fake. He’s creepy when it comes to demographics. He’s made a science out of luring in fans,” Yamuraiha says, side-eying Sharrkan.

Alibaba sheepishly scratches his cheek. “I haven’t been up to date with this stuff... S’all news to me, honestly. But I’m sure they aren’t as bad as Judal.”

Pisti, ever the bloodhound for rumors, is quick to reply. “Nobody is as bad as Judal. But TAKERZ? I’ve heard some rumors about them already. Like how Kouha and Koumei are y’know…” she makes a bunch of hand gestures, none of which Aladdin get and all of which make Alibaba sputter.

“No way,” Sharrkan laughs incredulously, slapping his knee. “Where did you hear that from?”

“Me and Spartos had a photo shoot a while back. Nice theme, photographer was great, all that good stuff. The makeup artists were reaaaaally chatty. They were more than happy to tell me about the happenings of their studio while they got me ready for the shoot. And guess who had a photo shoot with them recently? That’s right, our three boys!” The blonde snickers and leans back in her seat. “One of the artists, Toya, was the most gossipy of the bunch, and she was in charge of doing Kouha’s makeup-

“I don’t think I have the willpower to listen to the rest of this story.” Yamuraiha rises from her seat with a roll of her eyes, taking Aladdin by the hand. “And you’re too young to be hearing these things. Come, Aladdin. Let’s go get some ice cream.”

Any words of protest Aladdin may have had die on his lips the moment ice cream is mentioned, and he willingly gets up from his seat with a bounce in his step. Sharrkan furrows his brow and frowns. “You go out with the kid to get ice cream, but I’m turned down the minute I even hint at you going to a bar with me? I see how it is.”

“That’s because I don’t drink as much as you. Besides- you’ve got Pisti and Spartos for that; Masrur too.”

“Helloooooo, it’s still story time here.” Pisti waves her hands in an attempt to salvage attention. “You two can have your lover’s spat some other time. When I’m done talking, preferably.”

“We’re not…” Yamuraiha’s words trail off as she scowls, and Pisti knows she’s gotten the two senior co-workers flustered. “I’m not continuing this conversation. Let’s go, Aladdin,” she says, (and Alibaba swears he hears her mutter something about buying a gallon tub for later) leaving the room in a huff. With a cheery wave and words of reassurance, Aladdin makes his leave as well, leaving the room with four occupants.

It feels like forever before somebody speaks again and, lo and behold, it’s Pisti with a vexing comment aimed at Sharrkan. “Gee, you sure know how to woo a lady Sharr. You’re never gonna go out with her if you keep that up.” She leans forward and pats his lap in mocking sympathy, giggling up a storm when he swats her hand away.

“Shut up. You instigated that.” It was no news that Sharrkan had a thing for Yamuraiha; it was a weird crush that was something reserved for ridiculously cliché high school sitcoms—the type where he felt the need to bully her endlessly and get absolutely nowhere with her. By now only the extreme gamblers at the management were even trying to bet on how long it would take him to confess to her, and so far nobody had been successful betting in favor of the dark-skinned man.

“Did not. I was just trying to finish my story. Speaking of which!” She directs her attention to the silent Alibaba and Morgiana with a grin, ignoring Sharrkan’s protests. “Sorry about that holdup. Anyway, where was I? Oh, yeah, Toya; she was in charge of Kouha’s makeup. Really gossipy, very friendly, the most adorable baby face- she’d be right up your alley Alibaba, maybe I should give you her number.”

“Umm, I think I’ll pass on hooking up until New Year’s.” Which wasn’t saying much; it was just around the corner.

“Whatever, you’re missing out. One of Hakuei’s bodyguards has his eye on her. Dorji’s his name, I think.” The blonde shrugs dismissively before continuing with her tale. “Anywaaaays. Toya tells me about her time working with TAKERZ; tells me about how Kouen insists on Hakuryuu’s ‘scar’ being untouched—still dunno if that’s real or not by the way, I forgot to ask Toya about it—she even talks about how sleepy Koumei looks. I hear he always looks sleepy and hassled, like he doesn’t get enough shuteye. It’s cute, y’know? Makes me wanna curl up in bed with him and kiss him forever.”

“You want to do that with a lot of guys, Pisti,” is Sharrkan’s sharp remark.

“Whatever Sharr, glad you’re done moping. I’m sure that’s the appeal of Koumei though; sometimes a girl just wants a cute boy to cuddle with and he looks perfect for the job. That’s Kouen’s ‘science’ at work, or so Yamuraiha says. But that’s not the point.” If Pisti had a dime for every time this tale had been derailed… “Point is, soon she ended up saying something pretty juicy. I don’t think it was intentional though, just a slip of the tongue…she looked pretty embarrassed about it. She said something about going to touch up Kouha’s makeup during break time so that he’d be ready for the next shoot asap…big mistake since Kouha was pretty busy when she opened the door a crack, if you get my drift.”

“With _Koumei_? But…isn’t that his brother?” Alibaba couldn’t process it. That was huge; forget scandals, something like that would damage Kou Holdings altogether considering the relationship between the incestuous couple and Kouen. “Wouldn’t that be bad for Kouen?”

“Yeah, it would. Kouha’s the really dangerous type. He looks super cute, but he’s a devil- he’s really domineering and he’s got bloodlust, I hear. Apparently he gets into a lot of fights outside of work, but nobody’s ever seen him throw a punch.”

Alibaba blinks in confusion. “But wouldn’t getting into fights give him a record? Wouldn’t that be bad for Kouen, too?”

“Everything Kouha does is bad for Kouen and his company. That’s the allure of him! Badass and violent, all wrapped up into a ball of cute…” Pisti trails off dreamily, only coming back to reality when the ever-quiet Morgiana clears her throat. “Basically what I’m trying to say is, Kouha does a lot of troublesome stuff. Never gets caught though, so it’s all just ‘rumors’ flying around as far as the law and whatnot are concerned. I know it’s true though. I tried asking Toya about him and she danced around the questions like it was nothing. Kouen probably paid her to keep her mouth shut about him, the rest of the studio too.”

“Everything about them is so… _sketchy_ ,” Sharrkan grimaces. “Makes you wonder how they even got so big with all of the rumors flying around about them. If you ask me, Kouen seems more like the crime lord type…”

Pisti waves a hand dismissively. “Who knows? I wouldn’t put it past him to run some illegal business on the side, especially since Kou Holdings is only a subsidiary of you-know-who.” ‘You know who’ being Arusamen Entertainment, a company known more for their legal disputes than their talent, if only because the general populace didn’t exactly know that the two organizations were linked.

“…But not everybody in Kou is evil,” Morgiana says after some thought. “Just about everyone in team K is nice. And you haven’t told us anything about Hakuryuu yet.” She looks curious and hopeful, head tilting to hint at a silent inquiry. Was there anything to know about Hakuryuu...?

“Well, that’s true. Everyone in KTC89 is very nice…” Seeing the excited gleam in Sharrkan’s eye at the mention of his favorite group, Pisti rolls her eyes and goes on a new tangent. “But yeah, not much is known about Hakuryuu besides the eye patch thing. Well, that’s kinda not saying much...since we still don’t know if he really needs that. He’s quiet. Serious. Oh, but I did hear one rumor about him…”

“Do tell,” Sharrkan says sarcastically with his own melodramatic eye roll.

“He might have some weird mommy issues.” Pisti’s brow furrows as if she doubts her words. “I dunno. He seems perfectly fine to me; he even looks super happy when he’s around his sister. But Gyokuen, you know...his mom, she does look way too busy being rich to pay any sort of attention to him. Nobody’s really asked him about his parents though.” She waves her hand again. “The media doesn’t really care about that stuff, I guess.”

“You should find out more about Hakuryuu then,” Is Alibaba’s cheery answer. “I bet he’s as nice as Hakuei. I mean, I haven’t met her but..if Morgiana says she’s okay, then she must be! A girl like Hakuei can’t have a bad brother, right?”

“She has bad _cousins_ , though,” Sharrkan points out.

“That’s beside the point. Well, I guess there’s no use in stressing it now. We’re going to meet them at the Kouhaku, right…? We should introduce ourselves then, right Morgiana?” Alibaba looks to Morgiana for confirmation and she nods quietly. Even if she hasn’t shown it, Pisti’s rumors have caught her attention, giving her an unfortunate interest in the goings-on of Kou Holdings.

“Oh, speaking of the Kouhaku!! Have you guys coordinated an outfit for your performance yet? I’m still deciding...I want something really cutesy, but Spartos wants me to go with something ‘elegant’ instead. Blegh, that would be so _boring_.” Pisti and Spartos did many joint projects together, but they were by no means a ‘duo’--they were separate entities in the entertainment industry who just really, really liked being together.

“And hard to move in if you’re going to be doing lots of choreography. For someone like Yamuraiha it would be fitting though...enka singers always wear those sorts of things, right? Kimonos and gowns...oh, but no. We haven’t coordinated an outfit yet- we have narrowed it down to two options, though.” Alibaba shrugs sheepishly. “Aladdin’s really stoked about both options though, so we...haven’t really made much process. We will soon though! He’s promised to make up his mind by the end of the week, so we can focus more on practice and choreography.”

“That’s good,” Pisti hums. “Choreography is important for the judging...it’ll be boring if there’s good singing but no flashy movements.”

“Well,” Sharrkan chimes in. “Flashy movements would be moot without good singing. So, I suggest we all get back to practicing now. Aladdin and the enka freak can join us when they get back.”

Pisti out her cheeks in defiance, kicking her feet under the table. “Aww, I wanted to tell you all a few more things I heard…”

Sharrkan rises from his seat and tuts at the blonde. “You know Pisti, a wise man once said ‘worse than talking with a mouthful is, gossiping with a mouthful-’”

“Yeah? Well I hear there’s this great Spanish proverb- ‘whoever gossips to you will gossip about you’. So, you know. Unless you want the world finding out about the no doubt _expensive_  array of special merch in your room…” Sharrkan pales and nearly chokes. “I suggest you be quiet. So!” Pisti turns to Alibaba and Morgiana with a grin, propping her hands on her hips as soon as she gets up from her seat. “Let’s get back to practicing, shall we?”

With amused nods, Alibaba and Morgiana both trail after the girl as she leaves the room. Alibaba throws a sympathetic look back at Sharrkan before leaving, although the smile on his face is anything but pitying.

“Sorry, you know what they say. You can’t disprove a rumor.”


	3. Do Something About Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judal and Kougyoku are... something special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to upload this, after... 6 months? A year? I dunno. Enjoy, I guess. I've been busy translating Sinbad's Adventure with heathersaur on tumblr, so check that out if you like Sinbad things, and definitely if you like Ja'far things!

  
Judal says he doesn’t care for this. He tells himself there are things he’d rather do than watch these cheesy dramas. He pretends there are people whose heads he’d rather have on his shoulder. It isn’t cool, and not in the least bit compliant with his persona, but the boy doesn’t even want her on his cock or on her back, at least not right now. Right now, Judal wants Kougyoku like this, all giggles and stupid comments about the actors’ performances (including his).

She squeezes his hand and smiles up at him.

Fuck. Judal can’t even pretend she isn’t adorable like this. At least he’s given the serenity of a bit of a hardon, because thinking gay stuff like that isn’t like him. Okay, so it’s technically not gay at all, especially compared to the things he was doing this time yesterday, but… augh. He’s trying not to, but he kisses her.

“What was that for?” Kougyoku, in the wake of a blush, cocks her head like a puppy. At least that sentence had the word “cock” in it…

“Fuck you,” he spits out, not halfway meaning it in any sense, and if that isn’t gross as hell…

Oh no. Those eyes are bad, Judal thinks. “You’re… ah. Um. I mean. You make me want to fuck you.” Okay, he’s not really lying now. Thank god. This was getting dangerously close to a stupid boyfriend-girlfriend moment.

“That’s not a problem,” Kougyoku says, smiling. “Are you hard right now? Do you want my mouth?”

God, why does she have to be so considerate? Judal looks down at his lap, where a hand adorned with pink nail polish is already pawing, and tries to push away the words –

“I love you, Kougyoku.”

Shit. Fuck. Shit. He’s bad at this.

“Love you too,” she laughs. Stupid, stupid, moe-ass laugh, Judal hates it, absolutely despises the way she pulls down the waist of his boxers and takes out his cock like it’s something she has VIP access to, which, hell, it definitely is.

It’s just… too cute the way she mouths him, with maybe 3 skill and 100 effort, if he’s putting it in the kind of terms he can deal with at times like this. This isn’t League of Legends, though. This is… his girlfriend. Shit. Judal’s not sure he’s gonna last long enough to put it in her proper, and honestly, that’s okay right now, as hard as he’s been trying to make his seed plant (no secret there).

“You’ve been really hungry for my cock lately.”

“Oh, right, because it was me who said –”

He doesn’t let her finish, only because he knows she wants him to just grip the back of her head and push his hardness between her lips. He rocks up, only lightly, because fuck it, it’s 2 am on a Saturday and he can be lazy, at least when it’s with Kougyoku.

It’s a real privilege, getting to see a ‘pop princess’ like this, sucking his cock half out of boredom and half out of genuine friendship, but Judal pretends the thing he cares about is how her lipgloss looks when it’s smeared together with his precum. Yeah, he likes that too, but that’s not the reason he’s about to come.

“Mm, get ready,” he says like she’s got any other option than to swallow it all down and lick him clean, the way she always has done, because her goody-two-shoes thing isn’t just skin deep (and because Judal’s forcefulness isn’t, either).

She’s adorable, still, when she’s slurping it all up, gulping his load down the same way she would a fine French wine.

Someone remembers to turn off the TV, eventually, but it’s after they’ve both peaked at least twice.

Huh. Maybe he actually does love her.

He’ll think about it in the morning.

 

❈

 

“You did it!” Kougyoku cries, marching out of the bathroom with a white stick-like object in hand, waving it in front of Judal’s half-asleep visage.

“Um - that’s… is that some kind of… oh.”

“I’m pregnant!” she squeals, “and at least you did it! Good job, Judal’s dick!”

“It’s not just my dick that –”

“Yeah, yeah, good job, Judal’s sperm,” Kougyoku yawns, sliding back under the covers. Ah, her spot’s still warm, that’s a relief. Sometimes she thinks her boyfriend is poikilothermic. “You and your semantics.”

“That’s – oh, whatever,” Judal turns over, pressing his chest against her back. “Mm, I’m so excited to see you get fat for me… because of me. It’ll be so cute.”

“You’re still going to work," she groans, annoyed but still scooching back into him. "The baby is going to need food, you know."

"Ah, about that..." Judal's hands wander, with purpose, towards Kougyoku's breasts. "I dunno how keen I am on sharing these..."

"C'mon, Joobles. She's already half idiot, don't give her more grief than that."

"It's gonna be a boy," Judal says, as if it's been scientifically proven. "And nah, our kids are gonna be full idiot. That's how genetics works."

"Don't give your sperm that much credit."

"I like how you said nothing to the idea of having multiple kids with me."

Kougyoku rolls over to face him. "We can start our own group. 'Sokay."

“Good idea… wasn’t there some thing you were gonna watch on TV today? Some shitty variety show?”

“I can’t believe you remembered... It’s that Sinbad guy, remember, he was on that toothpaste commercial last night?”

“You’re pretending you haven’t seen every movie he even cameoed in…”

“You slept with him.”

“That was like… I was 24…”

“You’re 25.”

“And you’re too old to be having a baby.”

“...I’m 24…”

“Shut up.”

“The thing is on, shh.”

 

❈

 

“...I wouldn’t have met Ja’far... the man I’m going to marry.”

Judal makes a sound of disgust and shuts off the TV. “What a jackass.”

“I think it’s cute! Aren’t you always talking about this guy?” Kougyoku scoots closer to her… whatever Judal was to her.

“No, I mean, yeah, cos I fucking hate him and his stupid eyebrows…”

“He has nice eyebrows.”

“They’re stupid nice. I think they’re black magic.”

“You’re one to talk about that…”

“Why, ‘cause I also control minds with my sexy face?”

“No, ‘cause you do black magic.”

“Whatever, old lady.”

He does love her... and it’s okay that he’s only said it once, because Kougyoku is smart enough to have figured it out years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of things in this whole fic so far that I would have written differently if I were writing it now. But I love these characters and writing them is fun. Just keep in mind that this chapter is like a year old so it's not 100% up to my current standards. I hope you liked it anyway, and forgave any of the bad parts ... This is way further into Kougyoku and Judal's life and relationship than the comic has gotten. They're still idiots, though, even if they've been sleeping together and doing things that other people would call a "relationship" for like, years. I've been thinking about the world in this AU a lot, so look forward to some later chapters that maybe put more meat on that skeleton.


End file.
